This invention relates to a collar apparatus and more particularly to an improved collar apparatus which is capable of retaining a hot or cold pack insert, which collar apparatus is utilized in conjunction with a cover stocking member.
As one can well ascertain, applying heat and cold packs to areas of the body that have received injury is a common method of treatment. Such heat and cold packs are utilized extensively in conjunction with the neck area of a person due to the fact that the neck area is often times injured and the person experiences severe pain. In any event, it is desirable to maintain the application of heat or cold for a substantial period of time such as for a few hours. Hence, it is desirable to maintain the heat or cold pack in a fixed position while such heat or cold is being applied to the neck area of the person.
The prior art is aware of many devices which have been formulated to accommodate or hold heat or cold packs on various body portions of a patient or other individual. In regard to this, there are many patients which exist in the prior art which serve to provide such a function. Reference is therefore made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,169 issued on Mar. 18, 1986 to A. J. Williams and entitled "Comfort Collar". This patent shows a collar which can be worn around the neck of an individual to cool the individual. The packet contains an outer surface which is fabricated from a towel-like material. The pack has an insert cavity into which a suitable material is placed, such as a hot or cold pack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,506 issued on May 6, 1986 to B. K. Nangle and is entitled "Elastic Wrap Connecting With Heat or Cold Pack". This patent employs an elastic wrap which includes a container for holding a heat or cold pack. The container is a fixed receptacle which contains the heat or cold pack which is inserted therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,729 issued on Dec. 2, 1986 to L. Y. Roney and entitled "Body Cooling Cuff". This patent shows a cuff-like device which has a recess or pocket for containing a heat pack 25.
See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,498 issued on Feb. 24, 1987 to I. Kosak and entitled "Hot Or Cold Compress With Bladder Enclosure". This patent shows a compress structure which again is used to contain a wet compress or hot towel which is placed within a suitable cavity. The compress is formed from a pair of rectangularly shaped waterproof panels which are joined together around their peripheries to form a hollow space therebetween. One of the panels has an elongated opening to allow for the introduction of ice, hot water, wet towel or the like and also carries a closure flap for closing the opening. The other panel has a portion formed of a porous fabric material so that the liquid from the hollow space can seep therethrough.
In any event, the above-noted prior art devices and other devices are extremely complicated and difficult to fabricate. Fabrication of such devices, according to the prior art, requires the formation of various seams in order to provide the apparatus shown. Other devices provide and require the formation of various pocket or insert devices. Hence, as one can ascertain, such devices, while accomplishing the desired results of holding a hot or cold pack in position, are complicated and require excessive manufacturing and fabrication time. A further disadvantage of many of the prior art devices is that they are not suitable for holding heat or cold packs and, further, are not comfortable when worn.
As indicated, the above-cited references are typical of the type of prior art devices which exist and which require extensive manufacturing procedures in order to produce such a device. Based on such operations, the devices are relatively flimsy and, hence, are not capable of being utilized a great number of times.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus which is simple and economical to manufacture and which is comfortable to wear.
The device to be described, essentially, will accommodate a hot or cold pack in a simple and efficient manner and is an extremely rugged device which can be utilized a great number of times by a patient or individual.